Naruto The Unknown Hero
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto had been teammates with Dinah for two year only she thought it was about time he joined the the Young Justice. So watch as Naruto is thrown into the fold and tries his best to figure out his new path and try to get away from his past. The past that just doesn't seem to want to ever let him go anytime soon. This takes place right after season one and before the time skip.
1. Chapter 1

A blonde hair seventeen year old boy was slowly waking up to the sunlight that was hitting against his face. He moved his hands over his face to try to fight against the sun only in the end he lost this battle. His blue soft eyes started to open up only he started to remember what he had done last night.

"That was very fun night we had together and I'm shocked you wanted to that one thing last night." He told the already semi-wake woman beside him only for her to smirk at him. Her blue soft eyes stared back at him with her hand playing with her long blonde hair.

This wasn't the first time the two of them had spent the night together in the same bed like they were doing. He lived with her in the other room only he hardly ever uses his room only when they have guests over is only time that he ever slept alone. She was his lover and Dinah loved every night they shared together.

"Don't forget you have to meet your new team today or I'll have to kick your ass. I went through tons of hell trying to get you to just agree to join the young justice." She half heartily threated him before giving him a soft sweet smile. She let him move her blonde hair aside then he had kissed her lips. She slowly gave in and kissed back only when it ended he just moved his hand down her naked body.

She really had the kind of body that many women would kill for. When her large breasts down to her rounded rear even her long legs seem to go on for miles. He moved his hand down her side to her rear then back up her back, he truly loved her in every way. Even with her in his life he still felt part of him that was hallow still and he didn't know why he felt that way.

"Yes, I didn't forget about that but how about a shower first? I mean we do smell like sex after all, can't have that." He asked while his lips turned into a smirk. Slowly the two of them moved over to the shower to enjoy their time together once more.

When they got out of the bathroom they got dressed and headed to meet up with his team his new team that he was forced to even work with. He didn't even want to work with anyone only one he enjoyed working with was her.

"You do know he won't accept me joining the young justice. That because he doesn't even know anything about me." He looked over at Dinah who had just given him a new smirk. She had taken care of everything only she was the only person in this world who had known just who Naruto really was.

"Don't worry about all of that and let's get going. Just try your best to be nice because I know it's hard for you when dealing with younger people." Naruto just rolled his eyes at her. He enjoyed dealing with older women only when came to people his own age he hated having to even put up with them.

Naruto was wearing black pants and orange shirt with a holy cross hanging down from his neck that had gems in it. He looked over at his lover who just was wearing her normal black leather outfit that he had come to love seeing her in very much.

They headed only stopped outside her place when her cell phone started to ring. She opened it and started to talk only Naruto just looked at her lovely rear. When she got done she closed the phone and moved a finger to his chin before moving it up to stare at her lovely eyes.

"My eyes are up here silly and remember can't do that around your team because they don't know you are with me." She told him only she teased him with her eyes. She moved to get on her bike for him to sit behind her with his arms around her.

When they stop it was in front of a beach which Naruto just gave her a very odd look. "They changed the meeting place don't blame me for this." She told him before parking only he got off and spanked her rear before heading over leaving her glaring at him. She did enjoy the spank only she just hoped no one seen him doing that.

When the two made their way over to everyone they noticed many people that weren't part of young justice. One that really got Naruto's eyes was an orange skinned woman that as wearing a tiny two piece purple bikini with green eyes.

"Is that really you Koriand'r? It's been long time since I last seen you." Dinah walked over to her and gave her a nice friendly hug. Naruto enjoyed seeing the two of them hugging only he just smirked at them.

"It's been awhile." She gave smiled only she looked over at Naruto who just walked over to the two of them. "Who is this with you because I always though you wanted to work alone not with anyone?" She asked the black canary only she just smiled.

"This is Naruto and he's someone I worked with for the last two years." She told her old friend only she looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Your name is very long so is it ok if I just call you Kori?" She nodded her head only he couldn't help to stare at her body. She simply had a huge set of breasts with a great rear to match her breasts.

He did wish she was part of his team only he could judge by her age that weren't be the case which was let down to him. He weren't mind being close to a woman that had long red hair down to her nice rounded rear like that.

"It does seem that you like to stare at her body." He looked to see who said that only to find a woman with long black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a long blue cloak with hood only he noticed her legs were fully bare.

"That's because she is a very beautiful woman just like you are as a very beautiful woman. What may your name be?" Naruto smiled only Dinah just wanted to slap him upside the head. She did know he had to play the role of being single to hide things only she still just wanted to slap him upside the head.

"If you must know my name is Raven and no we aren't part of your team." She finished the last part only he pouted. He was hoping that the two of them were going to be part of this so called team he was forced to join.

"He's being idiot again…" A teenage girl walked up to them while she was helping someone that was sitting in a wheelchair. He looked at the girl who looked to be around his age with long blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Hello Artemis and Paula it's good for you two to join us." She smiled at both of them and only Naruto walked up to Paula. She started to try to figure out just what her lover was up to because that wasn't like him at all.

"You hurt your legs and guess normal ways are unable to fix this?" She nodded her head only Artemis was about to yell. She only stopped when her mother gave her a look not to do it because he didn't mean ill will for asking her that.

"May I?" She nodded once more only everyone stared at over at him. They were trying to figure out just what he was up to. Starfire wanted to know more about him since she first met him because for some reason she felt pulled to him.

He got on his knees in front of her and moved his hands to her upper part of her hips on both sides. His hands started to glow white and slowly moved downward only Paula started to let out a moan. Everyone just stared at her in surprise only they went back to watching his hands to make sure they aren't doing anything wrong to her.

He moved up and down her legs while she kept moaning out only when he stopped and stood back up he looked at her. "Try standing now Miss." She nodded and when she went to stand she finally could only she stared at him shocked. She couldn't believe he had really fixed her broken legs like that only she just hugged him tightly.

"I don't know how you did that but thank you!" She kept thanking him only he just moved her off him and gave her a nod. He moved off leaving them alone to talk only he was surprised that he could heal that level of damage to her body. He did know he could heal others only he never really had many chances to see how far he can do it.

"I didn't see that coming only how did he heal mom's legs? I mean not even the best doctors could have done that." Artemis asked only she was shocked at the same time happy for her mother. She just never seen anyone with that kind of power only she looked to notice everyone else was clueless as well.

"I have been with him for two years only I never see him heal because if he could heal then I can't understand why. Why hasn't he healed all these scars or the scar on his face?" She was so confused by he never healed any of these scars. The main one that showed was the scar that started above his eye and went down to his chin.

The group of women followed him over to everyone else only he stopped when he noticed rest of the team coming to him. He hoped this would be over with soon only he could tell that it was going be a very long day.

When Artemis told everyone what Naruto had done for her mother they all stared shocked at him even Batman along with Wonder Woman stared deeply shocked. "I guess I should tell everyone my name right? My name is Naruto and I guess it's nice to meet everyone.' He just shrugged only they just stared at him.

"You could have told them more friendlily after all they are going be your new teammates starting today." Dinah scolded him only everyone took turns telling him their names. He just stared at Dinah like why me?

"I got a question that asked everyone so far and everyone said different things. If you were stuck in space and running out of air what do you do?" Wally asked him only he just blankly stared back at him.

"Wait around till someone got around to finding me." He answered before he moved his eyes over to Diana mainly at her breasts. He looked away when Wally moved his hands in his face only he got a glare in return.

"If you do that you'll die of no air." Wally claimed only he just got waved off. "No, I don't need air in order to live so I'll just fine." Naruto counted with a smirk only he was about look at Diana again.

"Then you'll die of no water or food if no one finds you in days." Wally simply tried to counter Naruto only he got even worse glare back at him. Not once did he stop his staring at Diana's body only twice he did it.

"Again no, I don't need air, water or food in order to live. You can say it part of my powers but I do not need any of these in order to survive." Everyone was shocked only he could see super boy walking over to him. Diana on the other hand was about to give him a long scolding for checking her out like that.

"Even I need food and water to live so stop trying to make things up to be a hot shot." When he grabbed Naruto arm that when Dinah realized this weren't end well. He didn't like men touching him at all no matter what.

"You are going learn one thing about me right now and that's I hate being touch by a dude." He grabbed Superboy's arm and through him all way into the water. They couldn't believe how far he had thrown Conner only they stared at him once more.

"So you can heal and don't need to eat or drink? Also strength that's like Superman and Conner?" Artemis couldn't believe just what she was seeing in front of him. She looked at everyone else only to find that they are all lost for word as well.

"Why can't I get inside you head I mean I just can't seem to get through at all." M'gann asked him only he just looked over at her. She may have been a woman only she wasn't really his kind of woman at all.

"That's because I use magic to shield my mind from everyone that tries to break inside of it when they aren't welcomed. I have many secrets in my mind and that it best to stay a secret for good of this world." He answered her with a smile before going to sit down on one of the chairs on the beach.

"He's going be joining our team? I mean he is one very strange person but to use magic to that level? To heal and shield his magic I wonder if he can teach me these spells." Zatanna was the one that asked that.

When they could see Conner finally walking back over to them wet they could see that he wasn't happy at all. "What the hell is that bastard's problem anyways?" He asked mad over to them. His eyes looked over at Naruto sitting with anger showing.

"He doesn't like men touching him only allow women to even touch him. It is good thing you learned sooner than later." Dinah told him before walking over to sit with Naruto. She didn't always understand him only he was the one that saved her life.

Zatanna also walked over and sat down on the other side of him only her blue eyes did her best to study him. "Can you teach me how to heal with magic and that mind trick of yours?" She asked with puppy eyes only he just looked at her.

"I can teach you the mind shield but the healing isn't something I can teach anyone." She smiled because she at least got one of the two things she had hoped to learn. She wasn't too greedy that she would try to get any more than that.

"Would you like to join me for a swim?" He looked behind him to see Starfire only he just nodded his head yes. He got up and started to take off his shirt only the women around him stared at his scarred body. There were so many scars covering his upper body that they couldn't believe just how many he had.

The two of them headed for the water only he looked at her rear to see her bikini barely even covered her butt cheeks. When they finally got in the water they just started to swim with each other then she started to throw water at him, he just did the same back to her.

Dinah watched the two of them play together only when she heard Naruto laugh like that she looked shocked. "He's finally laughing? I never heard him laugh this happy in the two years I have met him." She told everyone only she didn't realize people moved behind her.

"Why is it so shocking that he laughed?" Raven asked from behind her along with the other women of the group. She looked over at her close friend playing with him only she kept her stare on the two of them.

"When I found him he was bleeding all over his body and he looked like someone put him in a meat grinder. He told him how he was torture not only his body nor his mind because he got both torture even that wasn't end to it." Dinah stared at Naruto looking so happy only she smiled to herself.

"He told him how his very soul was tortured and that he had to find his old brother no matter what." When she told that part everyone just moved their eyes over to Naruto. To be torture in body and mind was one thing only to have their very own soul torture that was true hell.

"That's why I though him joining the young justice team will help him find who his brother is even if he having hard time remembering him." Her eyes looked sad over at Naruto that she couldn't help him that much over the last two years.

"Did he lose his memory or something?" Zatanna asked her only she shook her head no back at the younger woman. "If he didn't lose his memory then why doesn't he remember who his brother is then?" She asked while being confused.

"The way he put it, it is like his brother was eased from history. Everything about him seems to be gone only he knows he had a brother and he knows that he is out there somewhere." They all looked at her confused because to be eased from history wasn't something easily done.

"He truly has been through hell hasn't he?" Artemis asked her only her eyes stared over at the man. "At least I know that he's now part of the team and I know his life will we get better with us with him. We'll make sure of that no matter what because he didn't deserve any of that pain he was given." She finished with everyone nodding their heads at her even Raven.

"How long do you plan on staying in the area Kori-chan?" He asked her while throwing more water at her. She moved closer to him only her green eyes started to study the man that was in front of her.

"I'm here for a while but longer if I find a reason to stay longer. I think they are calling us over for lunch so let's go." She grabbed his hand and started to pull him back out of the water. He just followed her out of the water and over to everyone around a large group of wood only he could see Robin's lighter wasn't working.

"Isn't it too early for fire because it still daylight out. Even so let me hand this and you step back Robin was it?" He nodded and stepped back only he looked at the wood. He started chant few words before he moved his hand out in order to cause wood to go up in flames.

"As much as I love magic you shouldn't use it so freely because it comes at a cost." Zatanna warned him only he gave a smile.

"I never seem to have to pay any cost yet but I just maybe rare case or something." He told her not wanting to give away why he doesn't really care. It was one of the secrets he was going to hold on to for very long time to come.

Everyone started to eat and drink together only adults along with Naruto were drinking while everyone else was drinking soda. No one could understand why Dinah would allow Naruto to drink only he just shrugged his shoulders at them.

Everyone did enjoy themselves even Naruto who had danced with many of the women around him. He enjoyed dancing with Dinah the most followed by Starfire who had seemed to give him a very hard time.

When everyone started to say their goodbyes to him Starfire gave him a kiss on the cheek while Robin disliked that. Dinah on the other hand didn't like it either only part of her did enjoy it as well.

"I'll see everyone tomorrow and goodnight." Naruto told them before he followed Dinah back to her bike. They got on it and started to drive home only he had his arms once more around her body holding her tight to him.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of my newest story and I bet got many questions?

Can you guess just who or what Naruto is?


	2. Chapter 2

Jedbest4781 – going be good few Arcs to fill the time gap of the two seasons and thanks for liking the story.

Silver Crow – Good guesses but none of these ones ae who he is. I'm glad you loved the first chapter.

Sneak13759 – Not sure because I still working on what I want the pairing to be for this story.

DragonPony022 – This takes place after Starfire breaks up with him and that why she's single right now. Dinah never married him in this story and she turned him down when he asked her to date her. Plus, never really liked Green arrow and Dinah together which always to me seem very strange pairing.

Sorry took long tie to update but lately life been going up and down in very chaos and crazy ways so it took much time away from my writing.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and see you next time.

* * *

When the two of them got back inside their place after the long ride together. That was when Naruto smiled before he had sat down on the couch inside the living room. The day really had taken much out of him, more than he thought it would have. That was because it was one of the few times he really let himself enjoy something. He really enjoyed something without having his guard up all the time.

It had been long time since he could he let himself be around so many people at once because it had missed the feeling of not being alone. Over the two years he only let Dinah touch him and only she was one he was around most of the time. Part of him still missed the fighting and still missed the battles he once had been in.

Dinah just smiled and sat down beside him only her blue eyes were just staring over at him. She had seen a side to him today that she never had before. Part of her was happy that he was finally showing more of who he was only sad that she couldn't bring it out of him.

"You seemed to have a lot of fun today and some of which I really didn't like. That's because you know why I disliked it. Don't forget that you are all my and no one else is going to have you." She told him before moving so she was lying down on couch with her head resting on his lap.

"Tell me are you getting jealous now? Why would you ever feel that way because you are the best woman that's in my heart?" He moved his hand through her long hair with his eyes staring down into her eyes.

"You were finally laughing again and I know there a part of you that feels hollow, you can't hide it from me." She told him while she just closed her eyes because she wanted to be the one that could heal him. She didn't know what happened to him only that she was going to be there beside him no matte what what happened.

"Yes, there is a hollow feeling in my heart and you have done much to help me with that over the last two years. I'm thankful for that and I'm here because I want to be with you." He truthfully told her. He gave her a smile before he moved his hand to her face and rubbed her right cheek slowly.

"Tomorrow will be your first time going to mount justice and I do hope you enjoy it. Maybe Starfire will be there for you to flirt with again." She said last part in a joking manner. Even so she felt his finger rub against her lips.

"You are much better at flirting silly and how about we get some sleep?" He asked and she nodded her head. The two of them got off the couch and headed for the bedroom in order to sleep only she was just glad he was in her life.

"Forget sleep because you are all my tonight." Dinah told him before undressing right in front of his eyes. She just smirked before she moved over to their bed with her rear swinging side to side for him to watch.

He moved over to her and kissed her hard before his hands moved to her body to play with each part of her before he smirked. He was going enjoy his lover all night along and he loved it when she got into one of these moods because it meant a very wild night for them.

The next day at mount justice Naruto was finally inside only he looked around for a few moments till he got bored. It wasn't bad place to him only it wasn't something he would love living in. "So this is the famous place to talked a lot of about? Yet not a single person is even here or up yet?" He asked and Dinah elbowed him in the side.

"You really need to be nicer do you know that?" She scolded him in a playful way only he just rolled his eyes. He moved to sit down only he closed his eyes because he hated waiting and he hated when he was only one up on time.

"You two are here already when it early in the morning." They looked to see Starfire walking over to them only in a tiny pink nightgown. It went down just barely pass her rear even so they could still see her black thong also they could tell that she had no bra on.

Naruto enjoyed seeing that very much only he had wondered if she was going to be staying here for good. He didn't know much about her yet only that she had one very great looking body and could make any guy or girl very happy.

"Hello Kori-chan and how was your sleep? You are up very early as well aren't you?" He asked her only she moved to sit down beside him on the couch. She rubbed her sleepy eyes that had showed the two of them that she was barely even awake yet.

"Yup because I couldn't seem to sleep anymore even if I wanted to." She told them with a pout showing on her lips. She moved into his side only Dinah stared at them which in turn Naruto gave her a look like not my idea.

"Do you know how long it will take for everyone to wake up or even get here?" He asked her only she just shook her head no. She wasn't part of the team and only started to stay here last night even if she didn't care for all the staring male members gave her.

"I could go for some training while we are stuck waiting for everyone else." He moved off the couch only so did Starfire. "You want to train as well Kori-chan?" He asked her only she nodded her head before Dinah smirked.

'Why don't you have a spar with her? I bet she can give you a very nice work out." He nodded his head and followed Dinah to the training area only Starfire followed them. She was hoping to get to know Naruto better and this was a good way for her to do just that.

When they arrived over at the area both Naruto and Starfire looked at each other before rushing at each other to start the fight. He dodged her fist only he had tried to throw one that got blocked only he realized she had just the same level of strength as him.

"You really will be a fun woman to spar with and you really do have great strength." He dodged her next attack only he could hear Dinah say this was only hand to hand training today. He smirked and kept fighting back against the lovely woman in front of him.

It was hard for him to keep his eyes off her chest with what she was wearing and just how fast the two of them were moving. He could tell she was highly trained in hand to hand only she was holding back which caused him to go harder at her to make her show him everything.

After a while of training he started to notice more people coming to watch them train only he just smirked. "How about we put on a very good show for everyone?" He whispered and she grinned before nodding her head.

The two of them started to give everyone a show by making it seems like they were dancing not training. They made their training seem to be some kind of dance to everyone only they just kept watching because they wanted to see even more. Naruto just grabbed her and started to spin her around only for her to try kicking him.

He grabbed her leg and moved his hand down it only to cause her to blush before he let go with a smirk showing. He moved fast to dodge her next attack which he could tell she didn't enjoy blushing in front of everyone like that.

When they finally got done they noticed Batman starting to walk over to everyone only he just stared at him. He never understood this person because he was someone he could never truly understand no matter how hard he had tried to figure this man out.

"I want the following members to come to me. I need the following Naruto, Artemis, Wally and Dinah to come over to me." They did only Naruto looked at the ones he had called over only he started to realize he was already being sent somewhere.

"The four of you will be checking out strange reports in Japan and I know you are from Japan Naruto. That will make you the best one to check it out but you three will be listening and following Dinah's orders." He told them only he noticed Starfire walking up to them with a big smile on her face.

"Would it be ok if I go with them? I won't get in the way and you know that." She asked him he just nodded his head. She smiled because when she heard this was where Naruto was from she just wanted to see what it was like with her own two eyes.

Batman noticed Robin glaring over at the two of them only he walked away. "I'll come back for your team in few hours so be ready by then." He grabbed Robin and started to walk off with him. He could understand why he was mad because he used to have feelings for Starfire and things didn't end well for them.

"What are we going to do for the next few hours then?" He asked while his eyes looked at the members of his team. He was hoping to do something not kill more time waiting to be allowed to do something. He never had to wait like this when he was on his own and doing things with Dinah.

"You could teach me some of your tricks if you want." Zatanna slyly asked him while she walked up to the group. She weren't mind him using this chance to help her learn new spells because a lot of the magic he had done so far she never seen anything like it.

"Sure, at least it will give me something to do for a while." He shrugged and the two of them moved off for him to train her. She had learned a lot about him while he was training her for the next few hours.

'How did you first to use magic like that?" She asked him while the two of them were sitting down and his teammates started walking over to them. He also noticed Batman was back only he got to his feet and looked back at her.

"I didn't learn magic because I was born with a high level of it." He smirked at her before walking off to meet up with Batman. He couldn't see it only he could sense that she was staring at his back in shock from what he had just told her.

"It's time to go and follow me" Batman told them before leading them away from everyone else only he just looked at his back. He didn't really care for what they stand for because he believed there were better ways to help people out there.

He took the group outside to a place that was just build which a hanger and inside was a black colored plane. "I heard you know how to fly one of these Naruto and let's hope it is true because you will be the one flying this from now on." He nodded and looked at Dinah because he also showed her how to in the past.

"Then head to your mission." Batman just walked away leaving the team to just look over at Naruto. Naruto didn't know why he disliked him only that he wasn't going let that bother him at all. He didn't care if the whole world hated him because he had a duty to do and that was to keep the innocent safe.

Naruto and his teammates got inside and he started to take the jet off the ground only he just looked forward at the sky. He couldn't shake the feeling his day was going to become a nightmare only he looked at his hands only seen the blood stains on them. Even if there was no blood on his hands he couldn't forget the past and what he had done.

Few hours into flying they got a call with the phone Batman had made into the jet only Dinah was the one that picked it up. Once she stopped talking she had a serious look on her face only Naruto gave her a look.

"Diana needs help and we need go to her home..." She was cut off by Naruto. "Hell no and I'm not going anywhere near that cursed place plus no idea how to get there." He told her and looked away from her.

Once again he had avoided anything related to Greek topics or things which she still had no idea why he would avoid it so badly. "I know how to get there and we are going but you and wally are staying in the jet not leaving it."

"I had feeling this day would go to hell and I am right like always." Naruto shook his head and let her take over flying only he really hated this. So many of his secrets could come out and that was the last thing he wanted.

When they landed down on Themyscira Naruto got off the jet only for Dinah to glare back at him hard. "I told you that you are staying in this jet because men aren't allowed don this island and it could get Diana in huge trouble." She warned Naruto only he just looked back at her.

"By staying in that jet I am bigger target because there is a reason I avoid anything related to Greek lands or their gods and goddess." Naruto was passed being unhappy and Dinah could tell that right away. she didn't know what made Naruto this upset only he picked up a helm that was on the ground.

"Don't tell anyone my name got it?" He placed the helm on his head which covered it fully. It was a soldier like helm that many used in the past only he looked to see that the landed near the training area. That along explained why there were weapons and helms on the ground near them only he didn't care at all.

"Fine we will not tell anyone what your name is so don't worry." Dinah said to him.

"You sure are acting strange today Naruto." Starfire said only Artemis nodded her head in agreement. The two of them couldn't figure out what was with him only that he just looked back at them with a smile.

He picked up a shield and a sword before following the group leaving Wally all alone inside the jet. Naruto looked around he noticed that many women only they glared at him and when they finally got to Diana she looked at Naruto confused.

"I thought I told you tell them to stay on the jet?" Diana asked Dinah only she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't control him and it seems he thought he would be a target on the jet. That I don't know why he felt that way." She honestly told her.

"My name is Hippolyta and welcome but I do wish to tell your man friend to leave." She looked at Naruto only she stayed back. His eyes were something that seem too familiar to her only she had a feeling she had met him before.

"No can do and what is this huge problem you talked about?" He asked Diana who wasn't happy at all.

Naruto looked over before she even spoke to see many women in a line looking at an army of male soldiers heading for them. These men were in old Greek armor only the one leading them was someone that made Naruto's blood boil. He kissed his teeth because one leading them was a name called Heracles.

"So this is going be a fight but heroes don't kill right?" He asked Dinah and she nodded her head yes. "Then let me handle these because I already have blood on my hands." He started to walk up to them then he started to run right at them. Everyone there only stared at him which Dinah looked away because this wasn't the side of him she wanted to see.

Everyone minus Dinah was shocked to hear him say that he had blood on his hands because it meant he had killed before. Diana looked at Dinah only she could see what was going on had hurt her deeply only she wished she had known someway to help her friend out.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" A light red hair woman asked them. She was wearing what looked to be a silver breastplate that only covered her chest. Her legs and rear were showing to the world only her lower area was covered by the silver armor.

"Artemis it's not the time to get angry yet I can tell you is that he does seem like someone I know." Artemis the Requiem just growled. She didn't like this at all and didn't like that Hippolyta may have known who this male was.

They watched Naruto fight Hercules troops only they couldn't believe one person could move like he had done. It was like watching a roman gladiator fight in the games only Diana had stared more than anyone else. She had never once seen anyone fight like that before and it only made her want to be the person he was fighting against.

Hercules on the other hand was royally mad that his army was being handed so badly by a single person. He watched Naruto's movements only they seem far too familiar and it was like he was reliving a very old battle that happened years ago. It was a battle against Roman when they first attacked Greece.

"Who the hell is this bastard and I won't lose to him." He started to walk forward only he watched the rest of his man fall in battle. He couldn't believe his men had lost, all of them had lost to a single man.

"Your men seem to have got weak since the good old days haven't they?" Naruto asked him only with a smirk showing. He truly missed these kinds of battles only he slowly walked back to Diana not caring at all about the half god.

"Where the hell do you think you are going!?" Hercules yelled over at him. He refused to let this man just walk away from him like that.

"I thought that was easy? I going to get a kiss from lovely lady for beating your weak army because no matter how many years pass? You still suck at leading armies of troops or even training them." He taunted back only he stopped next to Diana who gave him a questionable look.

"What no kiss for good job?" He had teased Diana who just glared at him in return for saying that to her.

Everyone also gave him a funny look because of what he had just said because how would he have known how these troops were trained years ago? Everything he kept saying this day only confused the ones around him.

"Who are you and what is your name?" Hercules demanded of him.

"The great and mightily Hercules demands something now? I'll tell you one thing I was once a gladiator of Roman." Naruto replied back.

"What is your name gladiator of Roman?" Hercules once more demanded.

Everyone watching were so confused by what was going on only Naruto looked back at the demigod. He dropped his sword that had blood on it and took the shield into his right hand before throwing it right at the demigod at full strength.

Hercules caught it only it pushed him back a good ten feet only he thrown the shield to the ground with angry showing in his eyes. This angry was aimed right at Naruto who just moved his hands to his helm.

"You want know who I am?" He asked while slowly taking his helm off.

* * *

What will happen next time and thank you again for reading.

So Naruto knows Hercules and why does Naruto hate him so much?

Was Naruto really a Roman Gladiator?

Just who is Naruto and what will he do next?


	3. Chapter 3

Agitofang666 – Don't know about the Blackfire part but Starfire is in the pairing for this story.

Guest – Wait a few months? Don't know if you try being funny or not but real life comes first and it can make sure you can't write for a while. Real life is something I put first and nothing will ever change that.

Betinlara897 – That's what makes the best cliffhangers when it something you just want throw something at the writer for leaving one.

Dragonpony022 – Yup they are mad at Naruto for many reasons and even some that make them want to kill him badly.

N1cromanc3lover – When you see someone you truly hate? It can make you do things you weren't normally do.

Thunder dragon of the south – Chapter three will be up in the year 2021. Wait what do you mean it already up? Evil bunnies I tell you.

Thank you for all of your great feedback on the last chapter and I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

"My name is the thing that you so badly want to know?" Naruto finally removed his helm fully off his head only for both Hercules and Hippolyta to become deeply shocked. "My name is Naruto, a gladiator of Roman and the hero of Roman. I fought the soldiers of Greece even their Spartans had fallen at my feet."

Hercules was pale in the face because he was staring at what should be a very dead man yet he was still alive. He didn't know what was going on only that he truly wished this was all just some bad dream he was having.

"How the hell did you get free from Tartarus? Ares and I made sure you would have been killed in Tartarus. If that bastard Hades helped you get free, I'll make sure he pays dearly." Naruto looked at him deadly when he finished speaking.

Naruto truly didn't like when one of his friends are treated like that because Hades had been a very close friend to him. He would allow no one to harm anyone that he cared about no matter what, his hand made a fist with his eyes staring at Hercules.

"I don't care what you think but no my dear friend Hades didn't help me and I'll never allow you to treat him like that." Naruto still looked at him only all the women stared at him. They weren't happy for him taking their battle away and for the fact he is an enemy of Greece.

Hippolyta had known that Hades was close to Naruto because he was the one that told him the stories of the hero Naruto. He had told her so many tales that the two of them had together and he was also deeply sad that he couldn't help Naruto. He never told her what he meant by that only that it was his biggest regret he ever had.

The amazons on the other hand still had their weapons in their hands and were ready to attack him only their leader gave them a look that said no. they didn't know why she was defending him a male and the enemy of Greece like that.

"You forget to tell them two things about you. You are the one that took away both Artemis and Athena's virginity. You even have a kid with Artemis then again that something no one ever told you." Naruto rushed at him with his fist hitting Hercules right in the stomach. Hercules took a step back with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

"He what!?" Every single woman yelled out minus members of young justice only Dinah stared at him shocked. She had no idea he was that old only the news of him having a kid was something shocked her yet she was worried about him. He never had known that and she did know him well enough to know he would blame himself for not being there for his own kid.

Naruto wasn't going to listen to any more of this man's lies because there was nowhere he had a kid with Artemis. She would have told him and he would have learned about it one way or the other yet he heard nothing of it. This lie of his only pushed Naruto to show even more rage against the demigod.

"That can't be because stories all say that both of these two goddesses were the three goddesses to stay virgins forever. Why would these two great goddess sleep with a human male of all things not a woman?" Older Artemis asked only for Hippolyta to just shake her head. She had no idea why herself and she didn't know how Naruto was alive.

Both men were trading hits with each other only both using all of their strength in each of their punches. Naruto grabbed Hercules arm and slammed him right into the ground the hardest that he could leaving a huge whole in the ground beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to kill this demigod and to finally make him pay for his crimes.

"Your daughter even looks up to me as a hero, how ironic is that? The man that put her father in Tartarus to die is the one she looks up to?" He asked before grabbed Naruto leg. He then used Naruto to stand back up while his words hit home hard.

"You are going nowhere near my daughter even if she is real. I'll kill you before you even get the chance to even see her again." Naruto threated him only to block the incoming punch from the demigod. He used his arms to block it only he still got knocked back far.

Naruto got knocked back all the way over to Diana and the others. "You were the one that caused me to come and fight against Greece. You were the one that caused the fall of Greece because you were the one that crossed the line." Naruto kissed his teeth in anger.

"How did he cause you to fight a war against Greece?" Dinah asked him. Her hand moved to his shoulder only he just stared at Hercules. She hated to see her lover in this much pain and rage only she didn't know how to even help him at this point.

"He killed my wife, she was an unarmed and normal woman. She was also from Greece and she begged the gods to save her from him. Gods refused to help the ones that they claim they care about and they refused to punish Hercules for his crimes." He kissed his teeth once more in rage.

"I had showed them that no one is above the laws and no one is above right and wrong. I came for him and I took down everyone that got in my way. He had chosen to hide behind the people that followed the Greek gods and goddess. Coward too scared to fight me and too scared to show his face." Naruto harshly spoke.

The Amazons didn't know who be madder at, Naruto the enemy of Greece or Hercules who killed an unarm woman. Then again they hated Hercules for putting them in chins and forcing himself on them years ago only they are forbidden to want revenge against him.

"If you were an enemy of Greece why did two goddess sleep with you and one have a child with you?" Leader of the Amazons asked him nicely. She wanted to know more about this story only she didn't like the fact he slept with them at all.

"During the battle that was midway into the war with Roman and Greece I was at the temple for this bastard. I had hoped he would be there to end all of this only he wasn't but somewhere else was." He stopped to close his eyes. Thinking of the past really had caused much emotions to come to his heart that he had long pushed aside.

"The person I met inside that temple was Artemis who had shot an arrow at me which I caught it before looking at her. We fought each other till we ended up talking about the reason I was fighting them and how it all started." He stopped once more.

It wasn't easy for him to keep retelling his past because of how it all had ended in the very end of everything. He hated it and no matter what he couldn't undo what had been done only he never wished to have to ever speak of it again. There he was once more in the middle of it all when it came to the Greek Gods.

Naruto kept his eyes on Hercules only he could see he was going for something on his ship only he kept watching like a hawk. "She had talked me into joining Greece side against the Roman armies and how she would make sure that he paid for his crimes."

"She had her way with words and very good hands that she did very good things with." Naruto said only amazons just glared hateful at him. He just shook his head because he didn't care what they though or how hateful they were at him.

He was about to say something else only he could see Wally speeding over to them only for him to stop short. "Guys…. why can't I move?" He asked only Naruto noticed something very worse than that.

Hercules had the spear of Achilles in his hands and he was looking right at Wally. He had known first hand just how deadly that spear was only in the hands of a demigod it was far worse. Part of him had known this could cost him the fight and his only chance at his revenge even so the other part of him didn't care.

Naruto rushed right in front of the speedy that couldn't move for some reason. Next thing anyone seen was the spear of Achilles piercing Naruto's stomach right through. The sharp metal had stuck out of Naruto's body while he held the other side because it was only way he could have caught it.

Naruto looked back at the shocked Wally, he wasn't one to leave a teammate behind to die. Even when he was a gladiator he refused to leave his teammates behind. That was just the kind of person that he was.

" _We stand together and we will live through this or we die if everyone refuses to stand and fight together."_ Naruto thought to himself only for his eyes to look back to see Spartacus. Naruto shook his head and It was Wally that he was looking at.

"That's what has always made you weak Naruto, the self-sacrificing that you always do. That kindness that has always been your down fall." Hercules said, while walking over to them only with a winning grin on his face.

Diana made a fist because she wanted to beat that grin right off his face for what he had just done. In her mind that was a low blow and she didn't know how he stopped Wally from moving only that she wanted to hurt him badly.

"This spear doesn't even belong to you because it doesn't belong to someone who is pure twisted. This spear belongs to a man named Achilles who was a true hero and you have no right to even be holding his spear like that." He said only a tear come down his face.

"Also about my so called weakness that's where you are wrong because my kindness and my caring makes me strong, stronger than you will ever be." He pulled the spear out of him only to cause metal cut into him a second time.

Everyone watching couldn't believe that he would do that even so he took it into his right hand, his eyes glued on the demigod. He moved his arm to throw it the hardest he could right back at him only a lightning bolt hit the spear knocking it away. "So dear old daddy had to save you once more like last time." Naruto's voice was full of anger.

They could see five women appear next to the amazon only these five women were the Greek goddesses. Wally could finally move only the young justice members try to see how badly Naruto's wound was.

"It's been long time Naruto and I don't know how your even free from that hell. We looked for you but we couldn't find you to free you." Artemis sadly had admitted their failed tried to find him.

"You were looking at the wrong spot that's all." He replied back to his old lover. He looked at her and how she looked. She still looked the same as the last time his eyes had seen her, her long reddish hair and blue eyes.

"Can you show us what happened and Athena and heal your wound while you do it." He nodded only he didn't want to. Even if he didn't want to show them he couldn't help to give in by her blue eyes. These eyes that he had loved to see when he first woke up in the morning and same ones that caused much pain to hit his heart.

He started to use his magic and everyone but Hercules had magic around them almost like a bubble. He kept the magic up while Athena was doing her best to heal the wounds caused by the spear which was hard because the spear wasn't normal weapon.

They could see Naruto standing next to Athena and Artemis while rest of the gods and goddesses were staring at him. "You have willingly come here for your judgment to be placed on you Naruto, I am deeply shocked you truly did come here willingly that is.

The two goddesses next to him wished he didn't come to face his judgment. Even so they had wished he would have run away. they wanted him to live and not to suffer only they couldn't force him to run and not face his judgment by their father.

"I told you, no one is above justice unlike your son I do and will always accept my judgement for my crimes. Maybe one day this world can learn from its mistakes then again I highly doubt it will." He replied back to the leader of the Greek Gods.

"Father if it ok can he have one tonight on earth before you send him there because I know you plan on doing it." Athena asked her father. Her hand moved through her long brown hair while her gray eyes looked at her father.

"Yes, I do plan on sending him to Tartarus but only the upper level not anywhere near the deepest parts of it." He told his daughter because deepest parts were saved for truly twisted like the titans.

"For the last night on earth? Very well he can only if he runs then I'll send him to where my father is locked up." He warned/threated Naruto. Naruto could tell that he meant his threat and it wasn't something to take lightly.

"I have no desire to run from my punishment for my crimes against the people that I have killed during this war." Naruto spoke up once more. If he had refused to face his punishment, then all the people he had fought beside in the wars he would shame them all.

"Then go and enjoy your last day of freedom. Don't forget tomorrow you will no longer be a free man." With a wave of his hand Athena and Artemis took him back to earth. They had taken him to his home that he had built with his two hands.

They watched as the three of them enjoyed his last night on earth together in a bed. Dinah had a hard time to keep her eyes away from watching because she hidden enjoyed her lover with another woman or in this case two. She didn't know why she enjoyed watching this only she truly enjoyed seeing it.

"Sorry magic won't let me fast forward or skip things." Naruto shrugged with an innocent look on his face. Two goddess just hide their faces from the other goddesses and the amazons who just couldn't believe what they seeing and some of them were drooling at Athena and Artemis naked body.

They started to see Naruto alongside Hades only Naruto's arms and legs were chained and he wasn't no longer on earth. He was walking side by side with Hades only he stopped to look over at his old time friend.

"So I guess this is goodbye old friend and do me a favor ok? Look after them for me. They mean the world to me and I want them to be safe so please watch over them." He asked Hades.

"Don't worry and I can't believe you willing went to face their foolish idea of justice and judgement for you. You shouldn't even be down here because this isn't the place for you at all Naruto." Hades admitted back to him.

"I'm not someone that runs from my fate and seems I'm not going to the upper level of Tartarus am I?" He asked even if he had already known the answer.

"I'm afraid you're not old friend because both Hercules and Ares had made one final move against you. I have been trying to tell my brother what they have done only refuses to even listen to me speak." Hades sadly admitted.

"We are both stuck somewhere we don't to be and I guess I'm going be living a hell of a life soon." Naruto stopped to stare at what was the lowest part of Tartarus only the titans and truly twisted monsters lived here.

"I do swear I won't stop trying to get you free Naruto and that's a promise because you truly are a hero. You shouldn't be sent to a place for monsters and sinners, you are a damn hero in the eyes of many." Naruto laughed only Hades glared at him.

"I'm no hero because I have killed so many people and I'm nowhere near being a hero. People like Ajax and Achilles these were heroes. I may have done things that people had seen as heroic only to me, it wasn't." He smiled before walking to his fate leaving Hades behind.

When the images faded everyone stared at him because he truly was living in hell with the leader of the titans. "You truly have suffered too much Naruto and I can't believe my father was so blind to all of that." Athena ashamedly admitted.

"It's nothing you could have done and I need to finish this." Naruto's wound was fully healed thanks to Athena only he looked back at the demigod. There was something he still wanted to say and it was for this demigod to hear.

Both goddesses watched him walk away only they didn't want this battle to keep going on. They didn't want Naruto to suffer more at the hands of their father because he had always kept his son safe no matter what.

"There's one thing you forget to tell them about me and that's who my mother is." Naruto took step forward once more. He just grinned before he started to think of many ways he was going to slowly kill this man in front of him.

"Why the hell should I know the bitch that had bring you into this world?" He asked only he could sense something very deadly staring at him.

"It's not nice to call my mother a bitch because that's something that could get you killed. You see I learned who my mother was because of being stuck in Tartarus and with your grandfather who loves to torture me." He stated with a grin still.

"Being in a place of hell and meeting new people can truly show you things that you had no idea about. My mother is someone that even your father wouldn't want to make mad at him." He smirked because this time no one was going to get in his way.

Starfire was about to go and help Naruto fight only Diana stopped her then her a look that said don't do it. She didn't want to leave him alone only Diana grabbed her arm to hold her there only for the alien to glare at the amazon

"This is something we has to do on his own and no one can help him." Diana finally said.

"My mother is."

* * *

(Dodges books being throw at me and other sharp things)

Who is Naruto's mother? Why is even the leader of the Greek Gods scared of her?

How close did Naruto know Achilles and Ajax?

What did Naruto do that made even Hades of all people see him as a hero like that?

How will the battle of these two end in?

Does Naruto truly have a daughter with Artemis and who is she then?

How did Naruto survive being locked away with the titans?

Where does Naruto's heart belong to? Greece, Roman or Japan?

How old is Naruto!

Why is there three people named Artemis! D.C start using other names!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone enjoyed the story and will keep telling me know what you think of it. Many people did a lot of guessing to who Naruto's mother was. Few people got the right answer and I hope everyone will enjoy seeing who that woman really is.

Edrick Twilight Legend – No, his mother isn't Nyx but they will be shocked once they hear who is his other.

Senpai11721 – I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Agitofang666 – I never liked Hercules either because of what he did to Diana's mother and her people.

Dragoonpony022 – No, I'm still using Diana being born of clay not the whole Zeus being her father. I do agree it is a shame the gods and goddesses barely do anything in the comics of lately.

Enough of me talking and on with the show. I hope everyone enjoys and thank you for enjoying the story so far.

* * *

"My mother is the one and only Khaos also known as Chaos. Like I said calling her that word may get you killed for real." He told everyone with a smirk.

He didn't even know who his mother was in till being stuck in hell with that bastard of a titan. He learned so much from the pain that he had to live through inside there. He did have to admit at least some good came out of being stuck in that hell.

When these words had left his mouth everyone minus young justice members were shocked. Diana's eyes quickly moved over to him and stayed on him in order to study him. The young justice members didn't know what the big deal was at all.

They didn't even know what to think at this moment because he had just claimed to be the son of Khaos. That was something none of them would have guessed and no one in this area had even known that he was her own son like that.

Khaos was the mother of Gaia and the grand grandmother of Zeus which was a very huge deal to them all. It wasn't something that was easy to accept because it meant that they had passed judgment on Zeus's very own grand uncle

"If you are the son of Khaos then you are Gaia's and Nyx's brother. If that's true, then why did you face judgment when you can't even be judged by my father?" Artemis asked him. She didn't

understand why he had willing done that if her father had no power to judge him.

"You could have fought against it and you could have spent your life with the two of us. You wouldn't have had to go through all of that hell and pain. So tell me why Naruto? Why did you do it?" She begged him to tell her.

She wanted to know and she wanted to understand why he had done the things that he did. She just didn't understand why he would do something when he didn't even have to, it was something that confused her in so many ways. She looked over at the man that had took her heart all these years ago.

He was and still is the only person that she had ever loved and slept with. She had taken care of her daughter by herself all these years and she wanted to know why. She couldn't just let him disappear on her all over again.

"I made an oath to my sister to never hurt anyone that lived in Greece and I had broken it. I let my revenge made me do things I regretted and so for that? I had willing took my punishment because I broke my oath." Naruto told her.

When he was almost over to Hercules a thunder bolt had hit down in front of Naruto. He looked to see an older man in the middle of the two men. He wasn't going let the god of thunder get in his way this time, no not this time.

"Nowhere in hell you are going to save him this time from punishment do you hear me Zeus nowhere in hell." Naruto had told him because he wasn't going let him do it. Even if it meant he had to fight the leader of the Greek Gods.

"No this time I'm not here to keep him safe from you because I can no longer overlook the many crimes he has done. This time I am here to bring my own son to justice even so I wish you would learn to forgive." He moved his hand and chains had wrapped around his son. These chains even he couldn't break with his strength.

"You can't do this father! We are gods and we don't have to follow the laws or rules of humans because this world should be begging to us to let them live!" The demigod yelled back at his human who just ignored him.

"I didn't know you were placed in the deepest level of that hell with my father. For that I am deeply sorry and I also have fused with my roman self. I do want thank you for all you have done in the name of Roman." He gave a bow of him before all the god and goddess had left in a flash of light.

"This wasn't how I wanted this to end…" Naruto stared at the spot where they were just at. Even so that bastard would finally be given punishment he should been give all these years ago.

Yet it didn't make him feel any better because he wasn't the one that was going to make him pay with his own two hands. The hate and rage of all of what that bastard had done to him just kept going back to him and he wanted to rip his head right off his body. He wanted to make him suffer just like how he suffered all these years in that hell of a place.

"Even so Naruto, at least he is finally going to be punished for his crimes. Isn't that enough to help ease your pain that you are feeling?" He heard Dinah asked him yet he didn't even know because his mind wanted to kill that bastard.

All the years he had waited for his chance of freedom so he could make him pay yet in the end he failed. He did know that he would be punished yet he still wanted to be the one that did it because he wanted to make him suffer it all without any forgiveness.

"We do need to talk Naruto." He looked over at Dinah who had walked up to him. She had a very sad look on her face yet he just nodded his head. The two of them head for the jet in order to speak to each other alone in private.

Naruto truly never meant to hurt Dinah, even so he did know learning of his past had hurt her deeply. He also did know that he was going to do his best to make it up to her in anywhere that he could.

Everyone else was confused to what was going on because they had never seen Dinah with a look like that before. They didn't know just how close these two were because all they had known was that they worked together for a while.

"There was so much you never told me and now I can see why you hated things related to Greece because of your past. Why did you never tell me anything of this? Don't you love me at all Naruto?" She asked in very sad tone of voice.

"I do love you more than you would ever know Dinah-hime and yes I didn't tell you my past because it's painful. I have lived through hell and I made it out from it without losing my mind which wasn't easy at all. I do love you with all of my heart Dinah-hime and I never want you to think otherwise." He told her before he kissed her deeply

His arms moved around her to hold her close to him because she was his whole world and that was the truth. She was the one that he met after he got free from that hell and she was the one that took care of him. He may have not told her everything about him even so his love for her was the real deal.

"I'm glad to hear it and I can't believe you slept with two Greek Goddesses like that." She told him which he just looked away. "More than these two but who else?" She asked him which she was shocked.

"Let's say it best to wait for another time to get into my love life because it a very long story and will take long time." He told her which she just laughed hard.

"I do think that's maybe for the best and let's go back to talk to Diana because I bet she wants to say things to you as well." She told him yet he just rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he disliked the amazon only that she really needed to open up her eyes to the world around her.

"This should be tons of fun then don't you think so?" He asked which she just hit him in the side lightly.

"Behave, just because you're a god doesn't mean you can act that way." She told him in a teasing manner.

"Only half because my mother slept with a mortal making me half mortal." He told her with a smirk on his face. He did stop her and kissed her once more before he moved her against the wall softly.

"You know we could just stay on the jet for a while." He whispered to her before their mouth went at each other. Naruto hands moved all over her body which she just moaned into their next kiss that they had made.

"Maybe we can because they did seem busy talking to each other." She gave in, her mouth kept going at him.

She wanted this because she wanted to be touched by him even more. She wanted him to show her just how much he loved her and just how much he truly cared for her. She felt hurt when she learned all this and she wanted him to make it up to her.

She wasn't going to let him get out of making it right with her because she was stubborn sometimes too stubborn for her own good. She just looked at him before she just started to give him a very evil smirk which he just shook his head at her. He did know when she was in one of these moods that it was best to just give her what she wanted.

"I know you would see it my way sooner or later. Now I do think you're a bit too overdressed don't you think so?" He asked her which she nodded her head to him before she shut the plane door and locked it.

She didn't want the others to walk in on them and she could feel her top being removed with her arms moved above her head in order for him to take it off. He kept her arms over her head while his mouth moved against her neck.

Slowly his mouth moved down to her chest then down to her stomach where he placed even more kisses. His hands moved up and down her sides before he looked at her bra that was still on her. He started to remove her bra then tossed it on the floor on top of her top.

"You truly are so bad do you know that? The fact you want to do this here of all places while the team is nearby like this?" She told him while she moaned, she moaned because his mouth was sucking on her right nipple.

"What can I say I can't get enough of you and you know that." Naruto replied back to her.

He kept sucking on her nipples before he moved back to her lips. She had started to want even more which she moved down to her knees. She looked up at him with a smirk showing because she did love the look on his face.

"I think it's time I give you a good little reward don't you think so sweetie?" Dinah asked him with a smirk still showing.

She unzipped his pants and pulled down both his pants and boxers leaving his tool in front of her eyes. She licked her lips before she placed them on the tip of his member slowly licking around it to taste it. She loved the taste of her lover and she wasn't going to stop till she had him blow his load in her mouth.

Naruto moved his hands to the back of Dinah head to push her down even more, he truly enjoyed her mouth more than anyone else. She was the one woman who had done this better than any of his other lovers over the many years he was alive.

She held her gaze up at him while her mouth moved up and down on him, her tongue licked every inch of him. Her teeth softly rubbed against his skin which caused him to enjoy it even more.

"I ever tell you how much I love that mouth of yours?" He teasingly asked her.

"Many times dear." She continued. "You also like something else." She finished then moved her breasts around his tool.

"Yes, I do also love these breasts of yours. I swear you can make any guy hard just by seeing them like this." He admitted to her with a smirk showing on his face.

She started to keep rubbing her breasts against him harder and faster. She enjoyed having her breasts around his large sized member. She could feel he was getting fully hard and ready for the main part of their fun.

Dinah moved back to her feet and started to take off her pants then her black thong which his eyes watched her the whole time. Once it was off she just moved around so her back was facing him with her hand that moved to her ass cheek and spanked it hard

"You going to take what you want or no?" She teased him.

"Yes I am because you are all my Dinah-chan." He told her and moved right behind her. He moved his tool right up against her moist entrance.

Once he was inside her he started to move his hands to her hips and to use them for support to move in and out of her. He could feel just how wet she was and he just gave each ass cheek a good spank which caused her to let out a long moan.

"You only did love being spanked which you do have an ass made for it." He teased her while moving deeply inside of her.

"I think you just bring that side out of me dear Naruto." She replied back while moaning his name out for him only for him.

"Good to know that I have such an effect on you like that." He teased her with a smirk showing on his lips.

"Let's make my little kitty moan even louder for me." He told her before he thrusted in and out of her with even more force behind his movement.

"Harder Naruto!" She yelled back at him.

"Sure thing." He replied back before he grabbed her hips harder after he moved her legs out wider.

He thrusted harder with each thrust using as much force he could without hurting her. He did have to watch just how much strength he used when it come to her because of her body's limit that she had.

After a while she moved him on his body before she placed herself on his tool before she let out a long moan. "You always did love to be on top Dinah-chan and with your breasts it always fun see you on top." Naruto teased her once more.

"I bet you love seeing them bounce around don't you? You truly are a perverted man Naruto do you know that?" She teased back while riding on top of him.

"Yes, I really do love seeing that and don't you ever stop showing me your breasts bouncing like this." He told her with a smirk then moved to grab each one of them with his hands.

He played with them while she was riding him faster which he listened to the moans. Each moan sounded so great to his ears and he wasn't going let her stop moaning anytime soon. He just kept working on her body while she was riding on him.

The two of them went on for what seem like hours yet they stopped when they could hear someone knock on the door to the plane. They just stared at each other while Dinah was panting for air.

"Can you two stop fucking already because I need to talk to him." Diana was the one that was knocking because they could tell by the voice.

"You could always just join us you know?" Naruto teased which caused her to blush even if he couldn't see it.

"I would never and you better never say anything like that again to me!" She yelled back showing just how unhappy that she was with him.

The door opened and she walked in only to stop in her tracks because she looked at both of them which they were still naked. Naruto was starting to get his boxers on and Dinah was starting to get her panties back on her body.

Diana just stared at them even if she would never admit it out loud yet she did enjoy seeing both of them naked. She looked at Naruto's friend down there which she couldn't believe just how big he was and she just looked away with a blush on her face.

"Like something you see or maybe you just like seeing her tight sexy ass?" He asked while teasing. That alone had caused Diana to blush even more before she just moved in then closed the door behind her.

"You really need to learn to shut up and I want ask you things and don't want hear no." She warned him.

She moved to sit down on one of the leather sits while her eyes watched the two of them put rest of their clothes on. Throughout her watching she licked her lips without even realizing it. Mainly when she noticed Dinah moved to bend over to show off her rear.

Once the two of them got their clothes back on Naruto moved to sit down then moved his lover on his lap. He could tell that he earned a glare from Diana but it didn't seem to bother him at all in fact he enjoyed it.

"What did you want to ask me?" He finally asked her.

He really didn't want to have to deal with any of this but he did know Dinah would force him to do it. So he just picked to take the pain to end it quickly then have to deal with trying to drag it all out like that.

"First off why did you get placed on the young justice team and no the justice league if you are really this powerful?" She asked him her first question.

"That's because the lovely Dinah here didn't know my age or how powerful I really was. I had to keep it hidden in order to keep myself alive in till I know it was safe." He answered her.

"Keep yourself alive and safe from what?" She countered back.

"From that bastard and his brother god of war. If they had found out I was free then they would have tried to kill me already." He just looked back at her.

He did know he had to hide from the gods because he wasn't strong enough when he first got free to fight them off. The two goddesses had helped him get free and he would one day thank them somehow.

"Also we were hiding our dating from everyone so it was just easier to hide it if I was part of young justice team. You may not like the idea that we are sleeping together but that's how it is and I'm not going to stop anytime soon." He told her without much care.

"Yes I can't tell you what to do or who to sleep with. Also is it true that you are really Gaia and Nyx's brother?" She asked another question to him.

"Yes I am and my mother had mated with a fox demon that lived in Japan. That's how I know the language and how I look Japanese. Many things I not told anyone and being in that hell had showed me many things. "He told her while kissing Dinah's neck which earned a moan from her lips.

"You do know everyone on this island wants to kill you for having sex with Artemis do you know that? She was said to be pure and innocent and you have taken that away and they can't accept that." Diana glared over at him.

"She's a woman and just because she's a goddess that doesn't mean she can't be happy. I bet even you have had sex with women or men before right?" He asked her back.

He could see the blush that started to form on Diana's face which caused him to smirk. He did love seeing a woman blush like that and he couldn't help but want to see it more. He just kept his hold on Dinah and moved her back up against his harder.

"What are you going to do now Diana now that you know the truth?" It was his turn to ask her something.

"I don't know because we don't even know what to think anymore when it comes to this topic at all. My mother is doing her best to keep everyone calm and try to handle things the best that she can do." Diana looked away from the two of them.

"I guess it really was something that should have been said in a better way. All I know is I have to get ready to deal with that bastard god of war once he learns of my freedom." He stated to her.

"I also going to do my best to keep these members of this team safe because they seem to have good hearts." He told her as well before he kissed Dinah's ear.

"There is one last thing and it's about what Zeus did as a sorry to you. He ordered me to you serve you from now on till he sees fit to end it." Hearing that caused both Dinah and Naruto to stare at her funny.

"You just accepted that? That's not something I want you to even do." He told her which Dinah nodded in agreement.

* * *

What will the god of war do once he learns of Naruto being alive?

How will He handle Diana being ordered by gods to serve Naruto and what will happen?

Yes, Hercules wasn't killed just yet because I needed him in order to bring god of war into this battle against Naruto.

Will Diana tell the others about the two of them sleeping together?

Who is the daughter of Artemis and Naruto? I give you a hint she has long blonde hair.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will let me know what you thought.


End file.
